


We're doing this wrong

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [13]
Category: Lucas North - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Insomnia, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Night Stands, Short & Sweet, sweet and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: Lucas had not planned on an ONS and what he gets even less.





	We're doing this wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

  
If nothing, Lucas North had learned one thing tonight: Never bring your one-night-stand into your own place if you’re a broody insomniac. The sex had been…  _good_. A distant grin curled one side of his mouth and he decided that he actually had liked being with that girl now sleeping in his bed. He could have sent her away. Maybe should have. But he just couldn’t after a look into her satisfied, sleepy face afterwards when she had curled up into his arms with something he could only describe as a damn purr. Which man with at least a little heart would kick out a  _purring_  girl? Obviously not him.

They had met at the pub he had crashed in after being on one stressful operation for far too long. Seeing normal people with normal jobs having a normal beer on a more than normal evening. He tried so hard to find it normal, too. Not that he had very much succeeded but obviously it had been enough for the girl with the long brown golden locks.

She was working a corporate job somewhere in one of the many companies in London city. Details were not important, he had kept a low profile, too, talking about “ _Working for the city_ ” which could be anything from office clerk in a municipal office to crown prosecutor.   
Both their stories were vague enough but told each other they were not completely riff-raff without making it too personal. Being able to hold up a conversation was a nice skill and Lucas liked his women with working brains. Even his one-night-stands.

Therefor flirting with her had been no hard thing. He found she was gorgeous and intelligent and it was easy fun to engage into some kind of suggestive banter.

Taking her home had been a guts decision and she had no objections. They both knew what they were up to and this was what they had gotten: Some passionate, casual, adult fun. As long as it lasted. He had offered her to stay against better knowing and she had agreed, probably with her own concerns of being appropriate to stay the night.   
But she fell asleep within minutes as he was spooning her in a surprisingly intimate moment before her sleep. She was a nice girl there was nothing wrong with being nice in return.

Then his insomnia had hit. Thinking of too many things he shouldn’t think of, feeling like tossing and turning but not daring to do it because he would disturb her.   
After a while Lucas got up, pulled on a white t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants before he began restless paces through his nightly apartment. Finally sat down in the living room, trying to avoid the dark places in his mind by urging his thoughts to better things. Casual things, things that would make him smile in a better moment but still were good enough to not drown in the black abyss that were his memories.

The clock merciless screamed 4:25 when he realized that sleep was not in the cards for him tonight and he got up with a silent sigh and sneaked into the kitchen to set up the moka pot on the stove. Barely twenty minutes later he was back sitting in the living room with a mug of strong black coffee when he heard naked feet padding on the floor, slowly finding their way in an unknown surrounding finally entering where he was sitting.

She had put back on her underthings, something comfy of white cotton. Way too sporty for a woman who had planned to catch herself a man for the night which assured him that she had as few intentions to end up in bed with someone new as he had when he entered the pub last night.  
  
“I’m sorry I woke you.” He murmured and the way she rubbed her sleepy eyes under wild bed hair made him smile almost against his will.

“Could not sleep? Poor lad.” There was a sweet tease in her morning voice and she came closer. Lucas did not stop her, not even when she straddled him, coming to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Missed you  over there for a while now… like… the whole night.”

He had no idea why this moment gave him the comfort he just needed. Maybe it was because he was sleep deprived and way to much back in the dark places of his soul but he pushed it all away and simply dived into the feeling of warmth when he rested his forehead against hers.  
“Am some kind of insomniac once in a while. Nothing to do with you. Just didn’t want to disturb you. Sleep well?”

“Mhmhm.” She only made a little noise to confirm she was alright and slept well. Without further questions she grabbed for his mug and stole herself a first sip of coffee and it felt so natural he only could smile.

“I think we’re doing this  _one-night-stand thing_  wrong…” he only half joked, because the realization that he wanted to see her again frightened. “I’d love to meet up again.”

She just shrugged with a half smile on his half ass joke. “Would that be such a bad thing?” And they melted into a kiss right after he softly shook his head.


End file.
